Prisoner of Myself
by LGBroductions
Summary: Timmy starts having bad dreams. Of horrors beyond imagination. When he reaches the end of his rope, he's just about lost his mind. "I wish it was out of my head!" And what turns into the biggest wish mistake he's ever made. Timmy now has to deal with and overcome his latest mess. Without his fairies help.
1. Nightmares

**DISCLAIMER:** I own nothing in this story. Not even the base of the plot, actually. XD

*Drumrollplz*

Aaaaaaand SCENE. Alrightyrightyrighty. Got a deput fanfic to scratch the rust off and kickstart my crap.

And as a kickstart, it's an adopted fanfic. 'Prisoner of Myself' was originally 'i-tried-but-the-fandom-won'

Because for some reason Fairly Odd Parents is the one show that's stayed with me all these years. I unno. But I've re-quoted 'LIKE PAAAAANTS' at every possible oppertunity since I was eight. XD Then the first episode I got to watch in years is Poof's deput so I'm like- OMG HE'S THE CUTEST THING EVER AWIOAWBAPEFOIWBAPWJREPUOOF.

I can get used to Sparky... slowly... Just gotta remember... that... Timmy loves him... _Timmy_ loves him... Timmy loves him... hmprgff...

But yeah, I could've started this earlier but my computers been being sensitive so I can't be rough with it anymore. Can't illegally download youtube videos anymore. Meh, it forces me to find something more productive to do anyway.

Things can de-motivate me pretty easily, so thats why I need YOU GUYS... TO REVIEW... AND TELL ME TO GET. OFF. MY. BOOO-TEEEEHHH.

OKAY, SO, I RAMBLE. The first few chapters are re-writes of ITbtFW's. Aw, that's a cute abbreviation. This was one of her first fanfics and I can relate to having an old story you want to see finished but don't have the direct interest in doing so.

Hope the SparkyH8rz don't nosedive the shows popularity, it's the only good cartoon still on. XD

I wanted to keep with the same chapter contents of the original, but I felt like things should of been spaced a bit more. I'm posting these all together so the first clump'll be the rewritting. I like to pay tribute to originals. So, ere' we go! 8D

~~~**Nightmares**~~~

"_Pleeeease!_" Timmy begged, down on his knees, hoping that seeing their fourteen-year-old son _crying _might make them listen. "Let me stay up with you guys- I'll be quiet, we can do whatever you want, just let me stay up- okay? Please!? _Pleeeeeeease!_"

"_Sorry_ Tommy." Timmy tried not to twitch at that. "But _yooou know_ that it's a school night tonight. _No_ dilly-dallying now."

Timmy choked down a frustrated sigh, "Uh, Dad? _No,_ it's _Friday._ That means no school- Common _please please please!_ I'll even study the whole time! anything you say just _pleeeeeease _let me stay up with you guys!" He thought that maybe if he stayed up with them, it would be alot easier. Something to distract him from sleepiness. But-

"Now Timmy, you know what Dr. Ox said about teenagers who stay up all night." Mom lectured.

"They get cancer!" Dad informed him thusly.

Timmy bit his lip to keep from backtalking them. Explaining everything wrong with that sentance. Not that it would make a difference now. Nope. Wouldn't make a damn difference.

But he tried again. One more push. The tears ready to start weither he urged them on or not.

"Please? guys. I... I haven't slept well lately... and it just makes me feel worse-"

"_No_ Timmy! Your father and I have a very special night planned." His Mom intterupted. "Now you go to your room and we want you asleep by 10:00 as always."

"But-"

"No buts! go to bed _right now _mister!"

Timmy inhaled sharply and stared at them for a moment. Starting to hope his reddening face and glittering eyes might persuade them. But the closer the tears got to coming the more he didn't want them see it. If his word wasn't enough he knew it wasn't worth it anymore. He turned around and made his steady way up the steps.

While making through the hall- unconsiously stomping the whole way- he let out the breath he'd been holding. Not blinking his eyes so they would dry before he got to his room. _There was no reason to cry anymore._ He had to tell himself.

Without thinking he opened his door swiftly and then shut it hard with a loud-

_BAM_

"_Eeeeeeuuuhhhh!"_

Timmy spun around quickly, instantly guilty and apoligetic. "I'm sorry Poof I'm sorry!"

With his instant and sincere apoligy Wanda swallowed her lecture, reaching down to settle Poof who she'd been rocking in his crib seconds earlier. "It's alright Timmy, I take it the talk with your parents didn't go so well?"

Timmy's face hardened again. Remembering the newest of failed arguments with Mom and Dad. "Yeah, _got that _right."

"Did they throw Dr. Ox at you again?" Cosmo asked from across the room. He was in Sparky's new dog bed with a watermelon casing on his head for some reason. "You know I heard he isn't even a real Ox! You should tell them Timmy! Maybe then they'll listen to you!"

(Sparky had gone to Europe in a hurry, telling everyone not to come as it was of DIA (Dog-In-Action) importance.)

Timmy sighed but grinned alittle. Suddenly wondering if dumb reasoning would counteract dumb excuses. "Yeah, I'll think about that."

Poof was quickly lulling back to sleep while Wanda multi-tasked gentle conversing with smooth rocking. "Are you going to try and stay up again? We could watch a movie. I just got Generic Romantic Comedy 5"

Without letting himself think of all the contradictions in _that,_ Timmy flopped to his bed. "Forget it. I don't care anymore. Maybe I'll just sleep tonight and nothing'll happen."

_Maybe the nightmares won't come back. _Timmy told himself. _Maybe they really won't!_

For the past week, Timmy Turner, adverage kid who no one understands. Had been having the same, debilating nightmare every night. With all the best of the crying, screaming, and heart pounding fear. The first night, it almost didn't even bother him. He just woke up, and _very _calmly, curled into a ball and cradled Cosmo and Wanda's fishbowl until they awoke in the morning. No big deal.

It wasn't _horrifying_ until he had the same dream that next night. It wasn't _exactly_ the same, but it entailed all the same things, then and every time since. Timmy clenched the pillow he'd buried his face into, trying not to think of something else. Suddenly wishing it was a school night so he had something to do tomarrow.

Cosmo looked over at him, fatherly instincts kicking in. He gently discarded the watermelon cap and zipped over to Timmy's side. "Oooh~ It's okay Timmy!" Timmy muttered something that was muffled into the pillow, Cosmo continued nonethless: "I'm _suuure,_ that if you just try _reaaaaaally_ hard not to even _think_ of the _daaark,_ _eeeevil, teeeeerrifying_ figure of a man- who _chaaaases_ you down, stabbing _kniiiives_ into you, telling you you're _wooooorthless_ andno one _looooves you_, that you're better off _deaaaad,_ and that no matter _hoooow_ fast you run or how _haaaard _you try, you'll _neeeeever_ get away_ frooooom _him, that if you do that, you just won't _have_ the nightmares anymore!..."

Fatherly instincts failed.

_"Eeeeeeeuhhhhh!"_

"Poof?"

"Cosmo that's _Timmy!_ Look at what you've done!" Wanda rushed over to sooth her Godchild.

Cosmo took a few moments of registering, looking back and forth at his soundly sleeping infant son and teenaged Godchild. "Oh... oh- Oh! oh I'm _soooorry_ Timmy!"

Timmy strangled his own knuckles white. He didn't actually want them to see how much that'd hurt him. Since he knew full well Cosmo didn't mean what he'd did. Timmy just took deep breaths again and spoke in a shuddered voice. "It's okay, Cosmo. I'm fine."

"_Oooooh-_ Timmy you're a _terrible_ liar!" Wanda darted upwards, pulling out her wand. "I'm going to go have a little _chat_ with the Sandman! He _has_ to let you stay up until you can get _over _this!"

"_No!" _Timmy ripped his face out of the pillow within the same milisecond she spoke. "Don't! Wanda- don't bother him again! I'll be fine! _Really!"_

Wanda's face fell, her eyes changing, to something harder. "Timmy... you are _not _fine."

He could feel the wetness on his face, but he didn't want her to go. He just didn't want her to _leave,_ really. Especially when he knew what the answer from the Sandman would be. Just the same with his parents. His problems weren't big enough an issue for any exceptions.

He would just have Cosmo and Wanda there to sooth him when he woke up again, then when Sparky got back, he could just play hard and rough with him every single day. Get his mind off the nighttime. Maybe become too exausted to dream. If all else failed, he could stay up and feed Poof in the middle of the night and let Wanda rest.

Yeah, he could do this. He could get through the night. It was just a dream, after all.

_Just a dream._

-_A Few Hours Later_

Timmy had went to bed as quickly as possible. Practically shoving Cosmo and Wanda into their bowl, insisting to the very end he would be all right.

Which he would be, of course. He could tough this out. He'd be fine. _Peeerfectly_ fine. Perfectly _fuuucking_ fine. He'd make _sure of it._

Once he knew his fairies were all asleep, he could let himself breath again and try to relax. But it would be three hours of fervently forced happy thoughts before he could actually fall asleep.

He didn't notice it, even. Falling asleep. Just suddenly his eyes desolved open and he was there. He'd thought of everything, _everything _he could think of. Hoping to have a different dream tonight.

But he opened his eyes in this other world. Nothing had changed from the night before. It was a dark, damp alleyway. A single light about fifteen feet away barely enough to illuminate the area.

Without missing a beat after registering his surroundings, a voice spoke to him. "_Hello, Timmy~"_

Timmy immediately shook his head clear. Refusing to absorb the hollowness of that voice. "I don't _care _what you want! I'm not _afraid_ of you!" Complete and total lie.

This figment of imagination was more real to him then the trees outside his window. But he was going to win this time. He was going to fight.

As the familiar voice started a low chuckle, Timmy looked up. He'd never actually _seen_ him, really. He always stayed in the shadows and hid his face. Even on one time- when he'd deliberately run towards the light. When he was tackled and held down by the man, his body continued to emit a darkness. nothing but shadows.

Timmy hated the sound of the voice echoing through this world. He was going to _fix _this. _Tonight._

"_Come out you coward!_" He yelled at the darkness. The laughing cut off. "Come out and just _show me _your _face!_"

There was a thick, unbearable silence for what felt like eternity. Until- "...Really?"

Timmy hadn't realized he'd become so ridgid. His body was stone, trying to hold back a panic attack. He tried to compose himself. "..._Yes_."

There was another chuckle as footsteps towards him began. "Look at the pot calling the kettle black." He mused. "Why do you want to see me so badly?"

Timmy tried to stand tall and proud. Wheither or not the man could tell it was a lie, he was going to show nothing but stern resolve this whole time. No matter _what._

But when he tried to think of an answer to the question, no real one came to mind.

"_Well?" _Timmy lost his train of thought upon realizing the figure terrifying him was actually _allowing him_ to think. While thinking about _that,_ there was a gentle sigh. "The human brain generally only plays dreams for about two hours a night. So remember that's your limit."

Timmy struggled to give an answer, but was barely able to focus while trying so hard to hold still. He tried the only thing he could latch his mind around. "I... jus.. e... to." He paled realizing he had no courage to speak clearly. Using all his focus on holding back the terrified tremors trying to take his body.

"What was that?"

"I... just... wa- _anted_... t-"

With a sudden burst the figure was somehow just a foot infront of him. "One more time?"

Staring shocked and directly into the shaded face of the man before him, Timmy complied. "I just... wanted to- know..."

"_Hm." _The man cocked his head curiously to the side. "Is that so? well. I can't really argue with _that _now, can I?_"_ Timmy slid a foot back, ready to run if he had to. But the figure merely lifted his head back up to him. "What would you do to see me?"

"...Anything." Timmy muttered out. He was going to be brave. It was the only way to make these things stop. To just not be afraid anymore.

He could feel the dark atmosphere of the figure smiling without even needing to see it. Timmy instantly regretted his decision. "Alright then... On your knees."

"What?"

"I said, _on your knees._ You said you'd do anything, and that's the _only _thing I want you to do. Then you can see my face." He informed him. Waiting patiently for the boy to comply.

Timmy sighed. Knowing no matter what the fear level, '_this won't end good,_' But he agreed. Silently sliding himself down onto his knees.

It was after doing this, when the man began approching him. Timmy realized for the first time that he was his exact height. '_I can do this,'_ Timmy thought to himself. '_I can tough it out now.'_

When the man reached him, he more then silently glided to his knees before Timmy. This time Timmy didn't try to look at his face. He knew there wouldn't be anything there. He just tried to control his breathing that had slowly started to escalate. Taking shallow, slow breathes. He just wouldn't pay attention. Whatever happened. He just wouldn't absorb it.

He only processed the clawed, familiar hands that caressed his neck as they tilted it to the side. The hands were baby soft, but the cold, firm grip that they held onto his neck was anything but pleasant. Timmy felt damp, rancid breath brush across his shoulder, and frozen lips feather onto his skin.

"Tell me who you are now." Timmy breathed. Blocking all else from his mind.

The face pulled back enough to look at him curiously. "And why would I do that?"

Instantly the fear re-manifested itself in Timmy's heart. "You said-"

"_I lied._"

Timmy tried to throw his arms up to wrest the mans grip off of him but in the same moment Timmy's arms became like cement, too heavy to move. Just like every other time before. _Every single night before-_

The figure pressed his face against Timmy's neck and bit down hard. Issuing ringing screams out of the boy, before blood in his throat turned it all to desperate gurgling. All his plans of bravery and tolerance torn away in less then a second as thoughts instinctivly turned to survival.

Timmy continued to struggle and was pushed to the ground, choking on the blood from the fangs ripping all throughout his throat that only dug deeper into him. The figure nuzzling hungerly into Timmys neck and sucking in every ounce of blood provided. Timmy kept screaming, trying to form the names of anyone to come save him.

Timmy then found himself able to turn his left arm around enough to try and push him off, for a second, his heart rose as it seemed to work, the figures bottom jaw pulled out for a moment.

Before it dug back down at a lower spot. The man moaning deliciously into the wounds. The struggle continued, Timmy still making horrible wet screams, trying to wretch him off. When the body, on it's own, pulled back, without unlatching from his neck.

Timmy coughed out a glob of blood, momentarily clearing his throat. "_Stooo-..._" He tried to choke out.

The man cranked his head up to look at Timmy, before tugging hard on his neck, forcing loud, high-pitched screams from the boys clear throat. The scream nearly drowned out the grotesque, wet, _ripping_ sound that was following.

Timmy looked down in time to see his skin being torn off, in a long, red strip reaching down his torso. Tears seeped out of his eyes as his screams turned into short, agonizing shrieks as he watched himself be torn apart.

He could feel the stinging burn of air hitting his exposed flesh, crying francticly. Suddenly, light flashed before his eyes as his chest tightened up, the blood collecting in his throat no longer being the cause of restricted breathing. He felt his heart beat wrongly as he started to black out. He was dying.

The figure threw the strip of flesh off to the side as he reached his hand into Timmy's chest, digging claws into the failing heart with a painful stab, pulling it as far out as possible without the veins it was attached to tearing. Timmy could still see as he leaned down once again and took a large bite out of it.

"_NOOO!"_ Timmy screamed as he bolted up from his bed, tears streaked down his face as he shook uncontrolably. He choked on his continuing screams as he quickly curled into a ball. Muttering to himself incoherently

"Timmy?" Wanda and Cosmo soon poofed out of the fishbowl, rushing- shocked, but not very surprised- to his side. "What's _wrong _sweetheart? did it happen again?" Although Wanda already knew that answer.

"It's alright Timmy-" 

"No it's _not!"_ Timmy screamed at them at the very top of his lungs. Holding onto his body as if it would fall apart again. "It's _not _alright!it'll _never_ be alright! make it _stop!"_ He started crying again- "Get him _out!_ I want him _out _of my head! _I WISH HE WAS OUT OF MY HEAD!"_

Urgent to do anything to make her godchild feel better, Wanda instinctivly granted the wish, with Cosmo's unthinking assistance.

It wasn't until the smoke cloud before the bed appeared that any of the three would realize those consequences. Wanda was first to react, staring at what she'd just done in horror. "No."

Poof had wriggled his way out of the fishbowl, looking at everyone curiously, "Timm~ mee~?"

Hearing that innocent voice call out his name ripped Timmy out of his own horror. His returning process allowing him to comprehend what _exactly_ he had just done, before he even fully registered the gray smoke before his bed. He looked up at the clearing cloud in horror.

'_What have I done?'_

~~~**End Chapter**~~~

The smoke cleared, revealing the horrifiying figure, of-

FLAPPY BOOOOOB!

DUN-DUN-DUN-_DUUUUUUUUUUN!_

Mew. 8D

Did I ruin it for you? MEH. Dun' care.

But really- who could it possibley be!?

Aaaaaand- you probably already know. Mehhfff. Just click the next button.


	2. The Man Is

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Fairly OddParents, they belong to Butch Hartman.

8D Weeee! It feels so good to write again.

Hope I don't die tragically in my sleep anytime soon. That would suck.

But it's the only thing that could take me away from it! Here we are with the second chapter in the horrible tragedy that is- SPLIT. IN. HA-

Wait, that's a different story of mine... Should probably finish episode two of THAT too.

The horrible tragedy that is PRISONER. OF. MYSELF!

That's actually a terrific name. XD Haaa~

~~~**The Man Is...**~~~

The oddly dark smoke dissolved slowly, completely gone by the time everyone else in the room had fully realized what they'd done.

Timmy finally got to see his face. For a moment it looked just like him. But the closer he looked the more he felt that _was not_ at all the case. Identical features, techinically. But the man- _boy-_ had jet hair, sunken red eyes and a ghastly kind of pale skin. He wore a long purple robe and a hat. Timmy felt himself unconsiously sliding farther away from him without even thinking about it.

"Well, this is an interesting sort of progression." The boy looked quizzically around the room. "You fell completely apart and just on and _wished_ me out. This is quite something. I must thank you."

"No." Wanda said again. Face paling whiter and whiter. "No no no no _no!_ it can't be- _he's_ who you've been dreaming about!?"

"What?" Timmy was finding it hard to believe anything else could be happening but this twin of his glaring at him. He couldn't register anything else.

"I don't get it." Cosmo stated after a few too many moments of stunned silence. "Who's the 90's goth wannabe Timmy?"

"Cosmo! You don't remember him!?" Wanda lectured him.

"How could I!? The ninties were _sooooo_ long ago!" Cosmo drolled.

Wanda flung her wand over her head, it all poofed away, leaving her bald.

Cosmo studied her for a minute or so, before eventually remembering-

"_Ooooh!_ the no-naggy day!" He giddily exclaimed. Before his face fell. "_AHHH! _the no naggy day! _AHHH! _What have we done!?" He darted to hide behind her back.

"_Wandaaaaa._" Timmy groaned, backing against his headboard to be as far away from the figure as possible. Wanda quickly poofed her hair back and zoomed in-between the two Timmy's. "Who is he?" Timmy managed to finally ask.

"He's an evil version of you that you accidentally wished up four years ago!" Wanda recalled for him.

"He's Nega-_Timmyyyyyyyy!_" Cosmo cried, hiding behind the headboard now.

"Nega Timmy? _Oh,_ that's _cute._ I like that." The figure- _Nega-Timmy-_ giggled amused. "Awww, but you _really _don't remember me Timmy? That was the funnest day of my life. It's like I wasn't complete until I was actually given such a form. Really Tim-Tim, I'm dissapointed."

Timmy felt like throwing up.

Wanda zoomed up to him. "You're not welcome here! You're going away and never coming back!"

Nega slacked his head back and looked up at the woman-fairy sweetly. "Ooooh~ Wanda~ you're so sure of yourself and so strong~. You really must _respect_ that, while I'm here I have aplenty to do for myself, yes?"

Poof continued to sit at the fishbowl, watching the fours exchange quite confuzzledly.

"_Why _though?! _Why _have you been tormenting poor Timmy!?" Wanda demanded out of him.

The Nega-Timmy grinned wider, clearly amused. "Well, _because_," His eyes fell on Timmy, and never so much as glancing to Wanda again. "I love it when there's _no hope left_."

Timmy still stared at the twin face. Remembering all the double had done to him in the past nights. Fighting the urge to leap out of his bed and run. Nega's smile faded, not completely, but his face became blank and eyes fixed on Timmy.

"_I love it_, when you're so _miserable,_ that it _radiates _off your body. I love when you're _terrified _and _defenseless_ and can do nothing to even _stop me_." His eyes glazed over, like remembering good times smile picking up again. "And when you first _realize,_ that no matter _how hard _you try or ever _wish,_ you can _never_ stop me... It's _amazing~" _After a moment of absorbtion he seemed to giggle quite happily.

Wanda and Cosmo had both backed far up, closer to Timmy to protect him- also to be as far from this figure of pure evil as possible.

"I want him back in my head." Timmy said bluntly. Staring astonished at Nega's speech. "I want him in my head again- I wish-"

"I wish Timmy was_ mute!"_

Wands prepared to grant Timmy's wish, the magic heard Nega's instead. Timmy's voice stopped coming out and he clawed at his own throat, horror on his face. Wanda and Cosmo froze, too shocked at what had just happened.

"He..." Wanda started. Her eyes watering. "He has Timmy's voice... he..." She couldn't allow herself to comprehend what this meant. "Oh Timmy-"

"_Ahh-"_ Only mutters and suffocating grunts came from Timmy. "Ngha~ hah~ _eeeaugh~_" His eyes overflowed again, his wide blue not leaving Nega's red. Clawing despretely at his throat like it would get the spell off.

Cosmo softly slipped from his hiding spot to the trembling Timmy's side. "Timmy? are you alright?"

"Nfgh, hah- ahh~ nyah-"

Nega began giggling again as Wanda fell hopelessly onto the bed, quietly debating their remaining options.

Timmy kept crying, clenching his eyes shut finally to escape Nega's stare.

"_Rrrr,_"

Timmy opened his eyes again, looking for the source of that-

A firey blast ignited around Nega, forcing him to stumble back. Poof darted from his long-held place at the fishbowl and went straight for Nega.

"Poof no!"

A clawed hand swept out from Nega's robe and caught Poof as he reached him. With a sharp squeak Nega ripped his rattle-wand away and used it to hold him to his chest. Cosmo and Wanda both darted to the end of the bed as Timmy crawled out after them.

Nega's robe was charred and ruined, but he quickly was able to smile again. "Alright, I have an idea now... Bring Timmy over here, and I _won't_ blow the babies head like a watermelon."

"_Eeeeeuuuuaaaa!"_

Everyone else stared open-mouthed at the poor toddler wiggling in this monsters grasp.

"Timmy-"

Timmy slid off the bed before Wanda was finished.

"No- no Timmy- wait-"

He walked up to his double. Complete opposites. Nega quite pleased with his present luck and Timmy absolutely defenseless.

Timmy raised his arms out to his weeping little godbrother. Nega gently handed the toddler to him. Timmy brought his face down and kissed the top of Poofs head before handing him over to Wanda.

"Timmy, no." Wanda cried, tears sliding down her face. She gingerly plucked Poof from his arms.

The second he was away from Timmy, Nega snatched a clump of Timmy's hair and pulled him back. "My new pet and I must be leaving now. Farewell- ah- _and don't look for us~"_

"_No!"_

Wanda and Cosmo both shot out lightening bolts to where Nega had stood. But it was already replaced with a thick cloud of black smoke. As it cleared, both fairies were silent, save for their remaining childs shrill crying.

As Poof's magic became unfocused, black guck began dripping from the ceiling. Wanda tried to quell his tears before a glass hail began.

"Cosmo, we have to do something. We have to find Timmy- we don't know what he'll do to him- We have to call Jorgen we have to-" Wanda looked to her husband. A melancholy darkening him and the whole room as they looked at eachother.

They glided into eachother and fluttered down into the bed, tearing up also. At a loss of how to fix this-

"Timmy?"

Sniffling, Wanda raised her wand and enveloped them and the black muck coating the room, all of it vanishing before the door opened.

"Timmy? who are you talking to? It's three in the morning-"

"Son?"

The room was empty. Only tossled bedsheets and an empty fishbowl.

~~~**End Chapter**~~~

Room size: Varies. Have you noticed that in the show Timmy's room fluncuates? Sometimes it's like a closet and the door practically hits the bed and other times it's absurdly huge with wide empty spaces.

And all the same shade of periwinkle...

XD I'm still so slow sometimes. XDDD but lots of stuff stalled me into being able to get these out at a resonable time.

Seriously, if I stop updating and don't respond to anything- I died in my sleep! or fell down the stairs, or got cancer and you missed my goodbye message. You'll just have to look at my profile with the list of 'Story ideas' and just dream of all that I could have done!

LOVE ME. NAOW.

OMNOMNOMNOMNOMNOM.

XD But yeah, no. It's absurd how much I love Poof. I just first saw him in his debut episode- it was already halfway through and he was already in the Anti-fairies and Pixies clutches so I was just like- Cosmo and Wanda had a baby?! it's a cute little round purple thing?! it's been fairy-napped by dem bastards?! OMFG MUST SAAAAVE HEEEEEM!

XD My FOP Doujin even centers around Poofers and Timmy... Still getting used to Sparky...

Hnnnng~ funny how my first big fanfic for my fresh 'n' new account is from such a drasticly different fandom as what all my other stories will be. All the good ideas I got right now are Hetalia-related. XD

Maybe a couple of Naruto ones. But I just got _sooooo_ pissed at Tobi...Madaraobitozetsugawd whatever he is anymore.

orz


	3. Pet

**DISCLAIMER:** Who? Butch Hartman? no. Not me. I completely understand how you would mistake an obsessive-compulsive teenage girl for a middle-aged genius-man.

I've found I have to read through my chapters about twice. Once to catch typos. And a second time to calm down the melodrama. I get carried away sometimes.

Cosmo: Did you know that in the live-action Fairly Odd Parents movie, Timmy was played by a bell-ringing duck?!

... Shut up Cosmo... You... you adorable little DILF you...

Cosmo: Bell-ringing dolphin?

... The reason I kill you off in my Doujinshi so quickly is because the genius of your stupidity escapes my comprehension.

Cosmo: Chocolate cake?

No. Chapter three.

~~~**Pet**~~~

"_Move it._" Nega spouted as they appeared in a dark cellar. He pushed Timmy out into the center of the only light source in the room: A dying lightbulb.

Timmy's head darted around. He couldn't believe what'd just happened. He could barely comprehend what this meant. In complete shock he prayed for Cosmo or Wanda or Jorgen to manifest into the room any moment.

"_Ahhh~_ This'll be quite handy." Timmy spun around to see Nega fiddled with the wand he'd wretched from his Godbrothers hands. Timmy's eyes flared as his double flickered the wand and it transformed into a dark septar. "That's better. This will make so many things _so much_ easier."

Timmy tried to lunge for him but Nega's hand lashed out and smacked him against the wall. Timmy banged his head hard enough to daze him and allow Nega to comfortably stride up to his side.

Timmy didn't notice the chains on the walls until Nega was wrapping them around his wrists. He struggled against them but Nega almost roboticly latched him in no matter what Timmy did. When he was done he took a proud step back and waved his new wand. Breaking the mute spell.

As Timmy's panting became more audible he realized it. He turned from struggling with his restraints to glare at Nega. "_You._"

Nega cocked his head. "Yes? Me. _You?"_ He smiled again, fangs glistening nicely. "_Us._ Are you comfortable sweetheart?"

Timmy couldn't fathom Nega's attitude. "_Comfortable?_ You think I might be _comfortable?_ Are you _high?_"

Nega pouted, genuinely dissapointed. "_Awww~_ don't be like that, beloved."

"Ew."

Nega chuckled. "Training you, _pet._ Will be very fun also~"

"I'm not your _pet,_ I am not your _dog._ Let me out of here you little freak or I'll- I'll-"

Nega lost his smile. "Or you'll _what?_ exactly?"

Timmy wasn't stupid enough to claim he could do anything he clearly couldn't. "You're not winning here, Nega. I'm not doing _anything_ for you and you're not going to do _anything._ You're going to _lose."_

Nega broke into a loud, long cackle as Timmy continued to stare him down. Nega was in a riot. "You don't know what I'm _doing yet_ sweetness. And surely you couldn't know how it'll turn out." His eyes narrowed as he looked into Timmy's. "Or what _you'll be doing._"

"I'm not your pet, Nega. And I never will be."

Nega laughed at that also. Then he leaned into Timmy and nuzzled into his neck- Timmy jerked and pulled away from him.

"Don't _touch me!_"

Nega pulled out softly and turned around. Heading to ascend the stairs. "We'll see how this turns out, Timmy." 

"_You'll_ see."

Nega turned back, still smiling. "Yes, _you'll see._"

-_Six weeks later_

Timmy wondered why he wasn't just left to wither away in that cellar. A couple times a day- he assumed- A glass of water was poofed before him to keep away dehydration. And less frequently a loaf of stale bread he only seemed allowed to take a single bite of. Apparently Nega didn't want him to _die,_ or at least not yet.

Timmy didn't have the slightest clue how long he'd been in that place. He'd try to count the minutes and keep track of time, but as it went on he'd fall apart into a blubbering mess until he woke up and couldn't conceive how long he'd been tuned out.

No idea, but it felt like eons. He stopped having the strength to struggle out of the restraints. His wrists were bloody from the effort and his clothes had become tatters that were soiled and filthy.

The silence killed him. The waiting killed him. Nega probably knew it. Timmy's head started to tetter into insanity again as tears automaticaly welled up to provide for him a focus.

With a sudden clack Timmy's head snapped up to the cellars door. Nega was at the top, silloetted by blinding light. Timmy quickly had to jerk his head down again. Eyes having become so used to the dimness. It was a wonder he wasn't blind.

Nega seemed to glide down the stairs pleasantly casual-like. "Having a pleasant time?"

Timmy shot his un-focused burning eyes in Nega's direction. " 'The hell do _you _think?"

"My my, testy, aren't we?" Nega laughed at him. Enjoying himself far too greatly. "I was going to give you a present for having been so well-behaved, but maybe you don't want it?" Timmy hadn't noticed the hand behind his back. When he brought it out there was an impossibley beautiful plate of food in it. The scent alone brought about a rumbling stomach and Timmy's full attention. "If you're not happy to see me, though. I can leave."

"No- wait-" Timmy's desperation took hold when Nega started to step back. "I'm sorry. I'm just angry. I've been... alone this whole time... and." Timmy hated that he was ready to grovel to him. But he would die soon without proper treatment.

Nega gladly stepped back into place. "Awww, poor Timothy is lonely~" Timmy wasn't sure if it was his patronizing or the hunger making him so nausous. "Well, don't worry sweetheart. We can most certainly work something out... On one condition."

Timmy tore away from the plate of food to look Nega in the eyes. "Anything."

Nega continued to grin the entire time. "Well then... Be my loyal pet."

Timmy's eyes flared as tears fought their way back up. His hunger somehow sated. "No way. Never. Not that."

Nega laughed again, "Alright. Sorry. I was caught up in the moment and misspoke." His eyes never left Timmy. "There's not a choice in the matter. You will be mine- you _are_ mine. But I was hoping we could do this the easy way. For _your_ sake. Timmy."

Timmy was speechless. In disbelief that such hadn't occured to him. Staring at Nega silently. They stayed silent for a long time. And Timmy had to find it deep in his soul what he felt he wanted to do. But he couldn't tear his heart away from what he really thought. "... I don't care."

Nega maintained his disposition the whole time. "Hard way it is then." He knocked the septar that he had hung on his back. In a black cloud the plate of food dissapeared and in it's place a long black whip was in Nega's hand.

Timmy stared at it. Horror painted on his face. But he couldn't bring himself to go back against his heart.

"Last chance, pet."

"No."

Nega smiled wider. Fangs bared. "Stubborn little thing."

"What are you going to do with that?"

Nega brought back his loud cackle. Delighted by the boys torment. "Break you in. Little thing."

In a flash Nega whipped his arm out and struck Timmy across the neck before the boy could even notice him move. Timmy's yelp was muffled by the shock and pain in his neck. He gagged and hacked as the whip came back again and stuck him across the chest. A painful scream wretched through his wounded throat and Timmy was already agreeabley broken.

Nega didn't stop yet, of course. He whipped him again and again. Mostly against his chest. For almost twenty minutes. Timmy's screams raising in impossible pitch with every strike. The end only came when the screams were ceased.

Body coated in blood and welts, beyonds the distinction of a body. Timmy's breathing was soft and weak. Gentle, infantile squeaks escaping his battered and sore throat. He was completely numb now. He didn't feel the pain anymore. Just utter exaustion.

"Do you change your mind yet?"

After a moment of gaining strength. Timmy nodded his head. Even if he was capable of talking, he wouldn't say the words. But he had to make him stop. If it went on like this he would die, and there was no telling what Nega's plan B was.

Nega was pleased with the 'change of heart'. "Good boy. I thought I'd have to do a bit more before that. Now, lets clean you up." Timmy wasn't listening. Suddenly wishing nothing more then to be left in the dark alone again.

He registered Nega approching him. Presumabley to take off the chains. Timmy just wanted to sleep. He probably hadn't really this whole time. He tried to lose himself in the fantasy of just being able to sleep. But when he registered a substantial amount of time had passed. He looked down. Nega was cleaning him, alright. With that creepy purple snake-tongue of his. He was lapping up the massive, possibley life-threatening amounts of blood pouring out of Timmy. Who didn't feel any of it. He couldn't even feel the disgust or the hunger anymore.

Eventually. Nega was finished. And then he poofed the stained dripping whip away and replaced it with a knife. Timmy watched Nega set it to his stomach. He began carving something into him. "This will prove you forever belong to me." Timmy barely listened to him. Just was glad it was almost ever. This phase, at least.

It was strange watching him carve into him without feeling the pain. He felt something. I dull tearing. But it was moreso just the disturbance of the skin around all the welts that he was feeling.

Timmy had to stop looking. But he could still see that Nega had stopped and was licking off the last of the blood. He then stretched up to Timmy's face and lapped away the tear residue. That had finally made Timmy flinch. But Nega showed no reaction to it.

Finally, Nega reached his hands up and undid the cuffs restraining Timmy. Who slid against the wall. His legs were maybe the only part of him still functioning. And he considered maybe kicking Nega between the legs. But chose against it. Though he had to keep consiously reminding himself of why.

"You can come upstairs and get to sleep. Then tomarrow you can eat, and I will be telling you your rules. Alright then?"

Timmy tiredly nodded his head again.

"And rule number one- you will reffer to me as Master. Agreed?"

He nodded.

"Good. Come now pet." Nega turned around and began up the stairs.

Maybe it was the first validated use of his new title. The assumption that Timmy was capable of following him after all that. Or just the general attitude of it all. But it was all too much

Timmy glared glistening eyes into Nega's back. "_Fuck you."_

Nega stopped a moment. And Timmy had no regrets. Regardless of what the backlash was now. Though maybe he should have- Nega turned around, both hands blazing with a red fire.

~~~**End Chapter**~~~

Is it weird or human that when I realized what I was writing I kindof cried alittle? TIMMYYYYY. Y I TORTURE U SO MUCH?

He's wrent of his family and normalcy and covored in angst and tattoos in my doujin, too. And that one's a original story, so I can't blame anyone else for it. .

IT WASN'T MY IDEA.

USUALLY THE PEOPLE I HORRENDOUSLY TORTURE ARE OVER EIGHTEEN.

XD I'm also thinking of making a music video series that again involves him losing his fairies, plunging into insanity and unleashing a horde of snakes loose on a plane... It consists of a majority of the songs used on the Snakes on a Plane soundtrack...

But yeah- It's so hard not to give Nega a british accent. He's so much like fandomsadist!AC and Arthur from Hetalia. . Meh.

I've finished outlining for this story already. There'll be a nice, lucky number of thirteen chapters. Sry, that's about as much as I can stretch it out. Let it be noted, though, that my first ever completed fanfic was only fourteen. (And I had considered it long. The individual chapters were probably long though.)

The Hetalia fanfic I'm working on right now is a series that'll be of multipul chapters of varying lengths. Concluding to have ten installments. There's another one I'm writing too, though I'm not sure I'll post it. Maybe not unless I have a crapload of chapters in stock.

Meeeeh. It's hard to work on doujinshi's right now cuz my back hurts like a motherducky. But I needsta' work on em. Got scripting of one in progress, another in inking and one more in storyboard stages. Yeah. And _I_ can't seem to stop playing solitaire...

...

*Starts playing solitaire*


	4. Searching, Rules, and Training

**DISCLAIMER:** Guess what, I don't own anything! Not even the plot! Damn I'm uncreative.

Ahahahahaahahahah hah ha ha. nyah nyah. mfyah. yah. hah.

Guesswhut I got'd GIMP. YESH. Now I can make the pretty covors for all my stories I've always wanted. They'll be posted on my profile. Next to fic status'. Damn there's alot of shizz on my profile. And ironicly none of it's copy and pastes. Just my own rambling and story plan lists. I'm not even sure any of the stories on my planned lists are what I have in progress right now. AAAACK.

Mehk. I work slow because I try to do equal progress on everything I'm doing. I got like... four doujinshi's going on... three or four stories... And of course tons o shizz o pictures I wanna do. Meerow.

Meeeeerrrroow. Wow.

When I was organizing these chapters I was surprised how equal in length the first three were. This one's a bit longer then them, but this is the last chapter of the rewrites. So it's a-special. Although I also try not to worry about fluncuating chapter lengths. They stress me out too much.

Neeeeyow. Yahp. Gots so much shiz 2 do. w00t. w00t w00t. Timekillw00t.

Anyway. Funny I'm finishing this up now. In ITbtFW's original authors note for this chapter, she said 'Happy Easter'. Easter's coming up again. Coloring a Easter picture right now. Even. Hah. Perfection. Thou name is this chaotic world.

w00tw00t MichellePfeifferw00t.

~~~**Searching, Rules, and Training~~~**

"_Jorgen!"_ Wanda bellowed. "This is _monsterous!_ this is _inhumane!_ A human child that we have been charged to take care of is in _danger _and you won't even allow us to_-_"

"_Quiet!_" Jorgen shot back. He was icey and callus. Not moving from behind his desk as Wanda shouted at him for the fifty hundredth time in six weeks.

Cosmo floated in the very back of the room. Cradleing a perpetually sobbing Poof in his arms. The three of them had been searching the entire time. Quietly, of course. Because-

"Wanda." Jorgen started. A false kind of sympathy in his voice. As he finally got on his feet. "I've been intent on sparing you the truth."

"Jorgen, please-" She already knew.

"_Wanda_-"

"Jorgen-"

"_A search_ for _Timmy Turner _is more then just inconvienant. It is _impossible!_" He shouted at her. She was frozen. Refusing to except what he was saying. "_You_ allowed a being of _unimaginable evil_ get ahold of a fairy wand, and at this point not only are your jobs at stake, But the entire Fairy World is at risk because of you!"

"So then we should be using all of our resources to find him!"

"_There are no resources,_ Wanda!" Jorgen smacked his giant hand down on his desk. "Do you think that I would _leave_ this threat out there for so long if it was easily solvable? There is someone out there with a fairy wand, and as long as they had it, they can make it so that nothing else could find it! There is _nothing_ to do at this point Wanda! Not until that _monster_ comes for us to inevitabley try and _kill us all!_"

Wanda floated before him, a mask of shame on her face. Staring at him. "... So we're just supposed to sit here... Be _quiet._ Not even _tell anyone_ that our Godchild- _That all of Fairy World knows-_ is _gone._... And just wait to find out if he's still _alive?"_

Jorgen wasn't heartless. But he wasn't stupid either. He was right that there was nothing they could do. And Wanda knew it. Jorgen eventually sighed and continued. "I suggest that you both move on for now. Even if Timmy Turner is alive, he will be used only as a hostage so that that _thing_ can get what he _wants-_"

"And if he is you won't comply?" Jorgen looked up suddenly and Wanda turned around. Cosmo had set Poof to his side and was nearing the two. "That if he tries to use him to get something from you you'll just bite your tongue and not allow it? Let him do what ever he wants to our Godchild?"

Cosmo was already at tears. Jorgen groaned. "Cosmo, I-"

"_This isn't about you!"_ Cosmo screamed at him. "This is about _Timmy!_ This is about _our Godchild!_ The _chosen one!_ A _hero_ of _Fairy World_ who has saved me, you, Fairy World and_ all of the universe _more times then anyone can count!"

Jorgen stood against him. "Dammit Cosmo! He _caused_ the threat to the world half of those times! He is the one who _unleashed the Anti-fairies_ on the world!"

"And he's the one whopacified him!" Cosmo countered. "And either way is that really _reason_ to let a child _die_? What do you think the Fairy counsel will think. What _all of Fairy World_ would think if they discovored that the great _Jorgen_ would let a child _die_ because of wishes gone awry when he was _ten?_ All of which he righted? All of which he's more then certifiably _redeemed _himself for? And I don't _care_ what _anything _in Da Rules book might say, What I _do know_ is that me and every fairy would _burn it_ before you allowed a child to be_ harmed, _Jorgen!"

After that, the room was silent for a while. Aside from Cosmo's ragged breathing. Even Poof's sniffles had dimmed to white noise. Jorgen looked at him long and hard. As if silently commanding him to just take that all back. But that wasn't going to happen. Wanda softly scooped up her son as she waited for a development.

Eventually, Jorgen was sighing again. "Fine then, if it will really appease you. I'll send out squadrons to keep watch over likely hiding places." He nodded up to Wanda, not willing to look Cosmo in the eye anymore. "But you still must keep silent about this. The chaos of this situation will only hinder any search attempts."

"Of course." Wanda agreed. She knew full well that the real horror of this situation was whatever Nega dreamed up using the power of a fairy wand.

"I'll send them out right now, if that _satisfies you."_ Jorgen growled, momentarily eyeing them both. "And Cosmo... Don't ever speak to me like that again."

With that he was out of his chair and heading out of the room. Cosmo didn't move. Wanda quietly watched him leave. When he was gone, she zipped to her husbands side.

"Oh Cosmo! I never would have thought you would have done that! You'll be Timmy's hero."

"..."

"Cosmo? Sweetie?"

"Brain... burning..." Cosmo's hand shot up to his suddenly smoking ears. "Jelly... liquifying... the pain...!"

Cosmo dropped to the floor. Rolling about in agony. Which made Poof giggle for the first time in these six weeks. Wanda groaned. But she was still swelled with appreciation. And what little bit of hope they were allowed to have.

-_Meanwhile_

Timmy darted awake in the bed, before being crippled back in on himself from the stretching of his tender skin. He hadn't realized he fell asleep. He'd spent so much time consumed in the pain in his body and thick stream of tears shooting from his eyes he barely remembered what was going on around him.

The black room was alight. But not by the gothic mini chandelier on the ceiling. It just appeared to be morning. Not that there was a window to check for sure.

After the second punishment, Nega had dragged Timmy up the stairs and quite enthusiasticly given him a tour of the house. All Timmy could really remember was that Nega's office was on the second floor, everything was black and red, and damn it all _they shared a bed._ Timmy looked around. Nega wasn't in there with him. And he was verily sure he wasn't in there last night. So at least that was comforting.

The room he was in was of a dark maroon shade. And it was eerily empty. Just the queen-sized bed in the corner, a wardrobe, and a tall dark grandfather clock opposite the bed. It was about 7:30. He was kindof surprised he'd woken up at such a normal time.

One other thing in the room was the endtable, obviously. But Timmy looked at it noticing a tray placed upon it. A note with a plate covored by a fancy silver lid. It stood out in the room- but when Timmy realized it was probably food. He forced his scarred body into a cross-legged position so he could pull it unto his lap.

He brushed the note aside at first and tore off the lid. It was a painfully average-looking plate of eggs and bacon. Like maybe what he would have at home. When pictures of his home kitchen and ditzy mother appeared in his head he swelled with loathing and resentment. For Nega, thankfully. He hated how he was treated at home. But deep inside he knew that was just the way things were. And he'd kill to have his old, freedomless life again. More importantly to have his fairies, again. His perfect odd little family that he'd been through hell and back with.

Being Nega's pawn felt similar in a terrifying way. But Nega really seemed to need him for something. So that worked in Timmy's favor. And it was comforting, in a sickening way. But Timmy still wanted his fairies back. He needed to get home. But he had to survive this with Nega first.

He started eating slowly. Choked up, but still starving. He glanced over to the note. It was decorated paper with script so extravagent Timmy could barely make out the words.

He took it and tried to read it. '_Dear Pet,_' it started in letters that took up half the paper. '_I will be up with your clothes at 8:00. You may rest until then. I've given you a breakfast. I hope you enjoy it. ~Your Master'_

Timmy tossed it when he finished it. When he really looked at his plate, it was very small. Not that he cared. He'd take anything. But clearly Nega wanted to keep him in some sort of pain, for now. He wondered if he'd get a dinner. There was water to drink, but the glass was identical to the one that appeared for him in the cellar. And he didn't want to touch it.

The scrambled eggs were good though. Magic-produced food had a certain quality that he regonized by now. What little there was seemed to have been produced to be perfect. But it didn't soften him to their source, in anyway. Especially- as he recalled, the real source was a mutated revamp of his baby Godbrothers stolen wand.

Timmy began to choke up again. Why weren't they here yet? It was because they couldn't be. They _couldn't_ get to him. He knew his fairy family would be here otherwise. He was doomed. Nega had him hidden good, wherever they were. Tears poured out of his eyes. He made himself swallow his food or else he would regret it later. He wasn't sure how many chances he'd get to eat after this. He had to stay safe. No telling what he would do to anger Nega again.

He was going to have to listen to him. Just listen to him. It didn't mean anything. Timmy still believed Nega couldn't take on _Fairy World_ as he thought he must be planning to do. And even if he went after the human world, the fairies wouldn't allow him to use fairy magic to such an extent.

But then that left Timmy to wonder how this would turn out. He'd get home, right? He'd get out of here. Or else... Or else-...

A steady stream continued down his face as Timmy choked back sobs. He was wasting time. That's all it was. Wasting time and he knew it would take him a while after finishing his breakfast to work up the courage to leave this room in time. He had to finish first. Then he could be miserable for a few minutes before going down there...

Timmy glanced at the note Nega'd left him. '_Dear Pet...'_

Timmy's misery was replaced with disgust and yet _more_ _loathing._ He forced the rest of his food in his mouth, although he barely tasted it and didn't feel hungry anymore. He felt sick, once again, actually.

When he was done, he found his mind unable to stay on a positive subject. _He wasn't getting out of here._ He kept thinking. _He's stuck here, Nega's slave, forever._ Timmy's eyes started to water again. _He might as well get used to it._

"I see you found your breakfast." Timmy jumped high enough for his legs to bump the tray. No hiding that- he just avoided eye contact with Nega.

"Yeah, it was good." Not sure why he said that. He just tried to steady his voice and casually wipe his face clean.

Nega was still grinning that terrifyingly happy grin when he strolled over. If he noticed the stains on Timmy's face he didn't show any concern.

"Good. Now, pet. Get dressed. I have a surprise waiting for you." Nega handed him a bundle of clothes. It was only then Timmy really realized he was still in the clothes he'd been wearing at that start of all this. His pajama top was in tatters. Nega had poofed him mostly clean before letting him fall in the bed, but the marks all over his body didn't allow there to be much difference. The burns on his arms weren't scarring nearly as much as Timmy thought they would. But the welts on his chest were almost entrancingly visable. Timmy didn't like looking at himself, He went to grab the clothes from Nega but the double stepped away. "I'm sorry, I didn't hear that?"

Timmy looked at him finally- He didn't quite remember at first. But then when he did he dropped eye contact again and lowered his head. "Yes master."

Nega grinned wider, he handed Timmy the clothes and pecked his forehead.

After that Timmy stooped into the bathroom as quickly as he good. Parts of his clothes dragging behind him. He locked the door and gritted his teeth to keep sobs from escaping.

He glanced at himself in the mirror. He was horrified by his own face. He looked absurdly pale from the malnutrition and weeks without light. He didn't even look like himself anymore. The welts made his torso look several shades darker then the rest of him. His arms textured with burn scars. His eyes were dark and souless. He stopped looking in the mirror very quickly.

On one hand he was almost greatful Nega had decided to poof him clean after all the grime and crud that had accumulated on himself in the days in the cellar. He didn't want to know what he looked like before then. But then he also wished he had ample reason to get in the shower. After a night of sleeping on them his numbness wore off and his whole body stung with his movement. Astonishingly it wasn't as debilitating as it should have been. But it acted as a constant fearful reminder of what Nega might do to him.

He hated looking at the double but knew that staying by him and listening to his orders would keep him safe, at least. Maybe he could live without his family for a while, but his _Godfamily._ They'd been a part of his _soul_ for nearly five years. More if you tacked on all the time wishes and alternate realities they'd wound up in. Every second thinking about them without knowing they were just in the next room was killing him.

One thing he knew was that he had to stay _alive_ for them. At the very least. Cuz, well, Wanda'd _kill him_ if he died.

Timmy smiled at the endearing memories while tears dribbled to the surface. If he stayed locked in them, maybe. He might make it out fine.

He let memories swirl in his head for a moment. Only a moment, he didn't want Nega getting impatient. Some of the most memorable things they'd been through. The travels, the chaos. After a minute, his mind had wandered to the first day when he'd thrown his magic nine ball against a wall.

That memory was too much for him. Too precious a memory. All he wanted was his family back. All of his friends. The tears fell down his face without listening to his retorts.

Regardless, though. He promised himself he'd see them again. At very least _see them._ He wrapped up that precious first memory, tight and safe in his heart. And swore to only unwrap it again if something life shattering might happen. Whatever Nega was planning, or whatever happened leading up to or after it.

He made himself start inspecting his clothes. Needing to hurry up. Most of it was black and had quite a few accessories to it. He had to undress himself first.

Not much of his clothes were lefts. What part of his shirt Nega hadn't torn off was burnt into black strips. His pants were stained and ratted. Shrugging them off was easy.

He did want to look at his torso more though. It didn't hurt to bend his arms too much. Nega seemed to have not burnt those joints. But his arms were still orange with scar tissue. Looking at the welts on his chest, he saw a pattern in the middle. He was shocked when he remembered when it was from.

Nega had carved an image into his stomach. It was strange, but he thought he could figure out what it was. There was a lightening bolt at the top of it. Under it, he couldn't really tell. It seemed like an eye. But then he had a theory- The eye was between two lines. Looking closer, he saw what was made to look like eyelids, was actually two T's.

An odd little insignia. Timmy didn't like it. Especially the use of his initials. Not like he could own a letter, but he didn't like the implications.

He brushed it off. Tired now of looking at his scars. He sorted his clothes- They were complicated, so he just pulled them on.

The shirt was what hurt. The sleeves had mesh with felt like it was tearing at his burn scars. He patted at his arms after it was on. Trying to sooth the skin.

There were gloves, too. Black fingerless. He inspected himself in the mirror while he pulled them on.

The pants just seemed to be a gray pair of style-worn jeans. With chains on each side. The black T-shirt had the same symbol that was scarred onto his stomach. Which made him want to groan. The sleeves, as noted- were fishnet. Masking but irritating his scars just enough. The gloves and a pair of black tennis shoes finished it off.

Timmy had to step back and look at his full reflection to really register what he was seeing. All black. Chains, fishnets. He looked _ridiculous._ Nega was _insane._

Fighting off the urge to retch. He shook his head clear and left the bathroom- almost forgetting who was waiting out there for him. If he'd taken a while, Nega didn't seem to mind, he was holding a box in his hand. Timmy had to stop himself from sighing too audibley. _More emo accessories._

"Come here and turn around Pet~" Timmy complied. Ready to just roboticly listen to Nega's insanity. If it meant he wouldn't be torn limb from limb anymore, he could live with it.

When he turned around, he heard Nega open the box. Then he watched his arms wrap around him and fasten something to his neck. The closeness made him nervous but after a click, Nega stepped back. Timmy reached up to feel it.

"Do you like it?"

It was a collar. Timmy was probably turning paler then he already was. It seemed to just be plain black leather. A loop for a leash and a dogtag. A soft brush against it seemed to show it held that damned insignia again. Timmy felt he needed to agree with Nega, but couldn't bring himself to speak.

"What makes it special is that not even magic can unlock it." He seemed to coo, coming around. Smiling slyly. "Only I can unlock it. You understand?"

Timmy let himself nod. He had to close his hanging jaw. He wasn't sure how to process this.

"Well then, I'm glad you're happy." If he said that out of sarcasm, it was all he did to show. "Well, I'll give you the rules, yes?"

"...Yes Master." Timmy mumbled.

"Good." Nega stood before him. "Rule number 1. You are to refer to me as Master or sir unless I tell you otherwise."

"Yes sir."

"There we go~" Nega smiled giddily. "But 'Master' is prefered."

Timmy nodded. Not letting himself say anything. No eye contact.

"Rule number 2. If we go outside, you are to stay right next to me unless I tell you otherwise." Timmy nodded. Predictable, if he was a prisoner. "If we are in another persons household, same rule applies." Who the hell's household would they be _going to!?_ "Rule number 3. You will obey _all orders_ I give to you, no matter what they are." Timmy felt the urge to ask '_is that an order?'_ but stopped himself. (He's still a fourteen-year-old boy, afterall.) "Rule number 4. There will be _no attempts_ to escape or _any_ plots against me." Yeah, because Timmy was_ totally_ capable of that. "And finally, rule number 5. Breaking any of these rules will get you punished. The type of punishment you would receive would depend on the rule your broke. For example- if you broke rule number 1, your punishment might be a glare or scolding. But if you broke rule number 3, and it was an important order, your punishment would be much more severe. Now do you understand?"

The fifth one wasn't really a _rule,_ it just seemed to be a statement. But Timmy wasn't about to speak up and point out the lack of a 'no talkbacks' rule. "Yes _Master._"

Again, Nega didn't react to the sass. "Good. Well, I'll allow you to rest and recuperate today. But tomorrow, we'll start your training."

Timmy looked up at him questioningly. "_Training?_"

"Yes, you'll be needing training for in case you get into danger and I'm unable to help." _Danger?_ what _danger_ would they incounter that was worse then _him?_ "I also may be needing you for errands."

_'If you let me outside alone, I'm splitting._' Timmy thought. Still trying not to look at him. In case he could somehow see those thoughts through his eyes.

"You'll be having a few weeks of training to make you ready for anything. Now, I suppose there's nothing more for me to say. Any questions?"

Timmy was scared to ask anything, and the only real question he had was _'when will I get home?'_ But he searched his heart for something safe to say. "... Will I be having a dinner?"

Nega nodded. "I'll fix you up something in a few hours. And while you're training you'll be getting hefty lunches. Is that all?"

'_No.'_ "Yes."

Nega smiled. "Good."

Nega reached a hand out and set it on his shoulder. Timmy wasn't watching his face, so he didn't notice, but Nega leaned into him and kissed his lips. Timmy stayed still, and tried to keep his eyes from staying as wide as they'd gotten. When Nega pulled back he swiftly glided out of the room.

Timmy stayed put. Biting his lip. The door was left open. He was allowed to wander. But all he wanted was to climb back in bed and pretend he was in his own room. Pretend he was ten years old again. Maybe pretend he was eight, back when none of this was even possible.

_'This is going to be a long ride.'_

**~~~End Chapter~~~**

Meh, only thirteen chapters, I'm afraid. XD

I don't know why ITbtFW thought Cosmo sounded OOC in this. He would absolutely go bat-shit over his family.

Followed by a evening-out fit of stupidity. I point to Wishology. 8D

That adorible sweeterpeter.

XDDDD but anyway! And with THIS, I have finished rewriting ITbtFW's chapters! Everything from this point is mine original doing!... As original as a fanfic with adopted story premise is anyway!

ANYWAAAAAY!

I hope the next chapter won't take too long to write. But I tend to let something sit a while after I hit a milestone. With this I'll be needing to catch up on some of my doujinshi scripts.

Still trying to do two fanfic and a doujin at a time. Though technically I'm working on _four_ fanfics and _three_ doujin's at the moment. Shyeah. And thinking of picking up another doujinshi. Or at least setting the tracks for one. I want to do stuffs with Creepypasta's, 8D

The FOP Creepypasta's are funny. Little emo Timmy killing people and Cosmo and Wanda being strangely oblivious of it all. Haaaah XDDDD

What's with all of the Crocker-Pedophile jokes everywhere? Crocker HATES children. XDDDD I dun't get it. Not every skinny antagonist needs to become the Uncle in Sally Play With Me

I still think that if 'tummy and the tinner' was rewritten in a serious style it would be epic, though.

It's a trollfic on here somewhere if you don't know. What is that title even supposed to be? 'Timmy and the Sinner'? Timmy's the one who was... Uhhh... supposed to be a demon child in the end... No... maybe... he was possessed among all that... Or maybe... Uuhhhm... But then he went to Olive Garden in the end and they were all happy... I think?... I 'unno.

I dunno what that story was trying to do.

But it was funny in a sad and creepy way.

Yeah, that thing needs to be the Fairly Odd Parents Creepypasta.

XD Anyway, I'll try and post a new chapter soon! Anybody still active here?... Did Sparky scare you away?

We can get over the dog, guys. And I don't care what any of you say, Poof's flippin adorable. I love him.

POOOOOOOOOOF~


End file.
